


Soulmate

by Letters_To_The_Universe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marinette is a model
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_To_The_Universe/pseuds/Letters_To_The_Universe
Summary: “Mama, what is a soulmate?”“Mari, a soulmate is someone who sticks with you till the end.”A story about Marinette being a model and getting her soulmark and soulmate





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So thank you so much! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME FOR SOMEONE TO READ MY STORY! Please leave kudos!  
> I will update once every 2 or 3 weeks because I have school and homework   
> (I'm amazed that so many people read this! Thank you so much!)

Marinette threw in a couple of things in her Prada purse (including cookies for Tikki). She swiftly slipped on a pair of designer high heels and put on a pair of sunglasses. She was late to the most important meeting of the year. Which her father is hosting. Marinette groaned knowing that father will not be pleased that she is late. 

 

Adrien stood up gracefully. He was suppose to meet his model. The model is late and Adrien is getting quite agitated. He scanned the crowd until he spotted her.

 

Adrien put on a business smile and greeted his model: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  
Marinette rushed to Adrien. “I’m so sorry, Adrien, I was running a errand.”  
Adrien handed her a piece of paper with his phone number on it. “No problem. Since, you’re my model, we have to be in touch.” Adrien bumped his shoulder on Marinette’s. Real smooth, Agreste, real smooth. Now the most famous model in the world is going to think you're annoying, Adrien thought. Of course, he was thrilled when he won the competition that Marinette's father is hosting. Adrien will finally get the chance to work side by side with his crush. 

 

Marinette payed no attention to him and snatched the paper and walked away, talking with another fellow model named Chloe. Adrien heard them talking about soulmarks and soulmates. Then some other models and designers started shaking hands and talking with him and Adrien was caught up with the crowd. 

 

Marinette slipped the heels off her aching feet and flopped on her bed. She threw her purse on the sofa and buried her face in a ladybug pillow. Marinette gasped in shock when she saw the ladybug on her wrist. 

 

“Tikki!” Marinette cried, rubbing her hand.  
Tikki flew over. “Relax, Marinette! It’s just a soul mark!”  
“No! Tikki! The soul mark is in the shape of a ladybug!”  
Tikki’s eyes went wide when she realised. “Marinette! You have to hide it!”  
“I know! But Tikki, who is my soulmate?” Marinette groaned.  
Tikki have no answer.  
“Tikki! Spots on!”

 

Ladybug jumped on the top of the Eiffel tower and found a certain black cat sitting there. “Chat Noir?! What are you doing here?”  
He shrugged. “Just clearing my mind. What about you, my lady?”  
Ladybug sat next to him. “I just had a lot of things on my mind too. I figureed some fresh air would help.”  
Chat Noir leaned closer to her. “We can talk, you know.”  
To his surprise, Ladybug started ranting. “I was at a meeting and I was shaking hands with everyone. When I got back home, I found out I got my soulmark. I don’t know who my soulmate is! It could be anyone. How in the world am I supposed to find him! I shook hands with hundreds of people that I probably will never see again! Even worse, my soul mark is a ladybug! Someone is bound to find out my identity and then Hawkmoth will kill everyone I love!”  
Chat Noir gasped, “Wait! You have a soul mark!”  
Ladybug nodded. Chat Noir frowned as his heart shattered into a thousand pieces. His lady has a soulmate...and it’s not him.  
“I guess I should go…” 

 

For as long as Marinette could remember, she always tries too, and does what she thinks is best. She helps when she can, support those that need it, and has always been generous and kind. And yet... despite her efforts, reality just loved to slap her in the face. Marinette rubs her soulmark and she frowned for the hundredth time that day. She tries to be optimistic but she gets teased and discriminated because she is a rich model. Sometimes she wonders, why does she bother?  
Nothing was working out for her.  
Nothing was getting better.  
Everything is just getting worse and worse.  
Marinette had always been strong. She dealt with a cold-hearted father and lost her mother. Life had taken everything from her. All those expensive clothes and Gucci bags, it was nothing to her. Marinette never cried, even when her mother disappeared unexpectedly. Marinette had held the tears back. For the first time in her life, Marinette cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here is chapter 2. Enjoy!

Adrien sighed.

“Kid, stop sighing! It’s really getting on my nerves.” Plagg frowned as he swallowed another bite of camembert.

“You’re getting on my nerves!!” Adrien snapped. Plagg was shocked by the tone in Adrien’s voice. Adrien was always a patient kid who have endless kindness. Plagg figured he better leave Adrien alone to think about his feelings.

“Click!”

Marinette smiled thinly. She posed for another photo. The photographer wasn’t very pleased with the photos and was muttering to himself. Marinette dashed to the changing room to let Tikki out of her bag.

“Tikki, I’m so sorry! The photographer’s camera was broken.”

Tikki smiled. “It’s okay Marinette! It very comfortable in the bag.” Marinette felt bad, she knew Tikki was uncomfortable but was faking it for her sake. The kwami zoomed around the room, a red blur whirling by.

“The photographer wasn’t pleased that I was always doing poses that covers my hand. I need to find something to cover the soulmark.” Marinette wailed, “what if the fans found out that I got my soulmark but can’t find my soulmate?!?!”

Tikki placed her paw on Marinette’s cheek. “Don’t worry, you’ll find your soulmate soon! Marinette was glad that she has Tikki. She smiled fondly at the kwami but her eyes widened when she saw the time.

“Tikki! It’s 3 o’clock!” Adrien must have left already!” Marinette hastily threw her makeup case and other things into her bag and she ran out the building. Adrien frowned and was ready to leave when he saw a raven haired girl running towards him. She sat next to him, panting.

“I-I’m so sorry...Adrien!”

Adrien grinned warmly. “It’s okay! I was late the last time.” Marinette’s lips tugged up at the corners but they dropped when she realised how close they were sitting. She scotched over and continued to catch her breath. Adrien suddenly felt very self-conscious when Marinette moved away from him. _Did he really smell that bad? Did he showed too much teeth?_ Oh great, now his partner thinks he is scary and smelly. He saw that Marinette was wearing makeup, the eyeliner that she used brings out her bluebell eyes. He could get lost in those eyes. Marinette felt someone staring at her and she saw Adrien studying her with those gorgeous green eyes….. Marinette! She scolded herself. Boys are foul creatures that will always break your heart and leave you in the end. She learned that first hand and she knows better than to associate herself with boys. Look at poor Alix, she was getting along great with Kim when he dumped her for Aurore. It was her fault anyway, she still kept herself around him even after Marinette warned her! And look what it leads to: broken heart, tears, a torn pillow, being akumatized. If only if Alya listened to her too…

Marinette forced herself to averted her gaze to something else other than Adrien’s beautiful blonde curls. She stared at her red flats. She can’t afford to get caught up in a relationship, she was blooming in her career and her father had just started to accept her. Boys would always ruin everything in the end, Marinette told herself. But if she could just lace her fingers through Adrien’s….Marinette smacked her face. Stop thinking these thoughts!

She blushed when Adrien asked, “Are you okay?” Marinette frowned and masked her emotions. “Yes, are you ready to talk about the designs?” This year’s theme was animals. Both partners have to wear a costume and model. Adrien fumbled in his backpack and pulled out a notebook that was falling apart.

He flipped to a page, “Ta-da!” The designs were amazing, even Marinette have to admit. She frowned when she saw that the dress was full of polka-dots.

“Ladybug and cat?” Marinette asked. This subject was hitting too close to home.

Adrien mumbled, “it makes sense. What else is better than to base your ideas out of Paris’s most famous superheros?” Ladybug and Chat Noir save Paris during night time. Many people tried to catch footages of what the superheroes look like, but all they can take is a blurry images but a black dot and a red spot on the rooftop. The superheros take care of the villains and criminals. Marinette traced a finger along the delicate pencil sketches.

“These designs are beautiful!” It was true. The curves of the dress and the patterns on it is so intricate. The dress is tight on the top, showing off the curves of the model, and red ribbons at the back, giving it a vintage look. The bottom half is made of lace. There is many layers to it, not to mention the black polka dots too. The Chat Noir costume is made of black leather, with a bell at the collar. Adrien grinned and gathered the loose papers. He did a salute, “Au Revoir! I'll text you when I need the measurement!” Then he turned and ran away. Marinette saw a photo left on the bench and she sprinted to the door but Adrien was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn the history of Marinette and Adrien (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

Marinette groaned and dragged herself out of bed. The beeping was annoying her and she has the urge to throw her phone out the window. But Marinette cheered up instantly knowing that she and Alya have a day to catch up on life. Alya is a world famous reporter and it was hard to find a date when both girls are not busy. Usually Alya texts Marinette when she has time, or an occasional phone call, but because Alya spends most of her time travelling around the world, the girls can never find time to properly talk. Marinette canceled all her photoshoots and interviews to leave some time for her friend.  
Marinette pulled on a casual pink t-shirt and a white hoodie and she grabbed the present for Alya. She made sure to put extra cookies in her backpack for Tikki and Marinette put on a pair of sunglasses. Marinette found out that the more simple you dress, the less you attract attention, the less attention you attract, the chances of getting recognized lessens. When Marinette got to the door, Alya was already there. Alya has always been the mourning person. She prattled about being hired for CNN and Marinette was happy for her friend. Alya chattered non-stop about the other superheros of the world, like Eagle in US, the XiongMao (panda) in China, the Kangaroo and the Koala in Australia, the Beaver in Canada… Marinette was glad to know that she and Chat Noir are not the only superheros.  
Alya also talked about her project with TIMES about the history of Ladybug and Chat Noir. The first documented case was about Rina and Nicolas. Rina was a simple countryside girl, while Nicolas is a child of a wealthy family. They fell in love but they have to go in battle as superheros. They both vanished after that. Marinette felt unnerved by the story. She made a mental note to ask Tikki about it later. Alya pulled Marinette into the italian restaurant where she found a certain blonde and Nino sitting in one of those tables by the window.

Marinette frowned when she realised that the blonde guy was her designer. She nudged Alya. “Why is that blonde guy sitting there?”  
Alya gasped. “You forgot about Adrien?” The name triggered something in Marinette. She remembered 12 years ago when she was still in high school. Adrien Agreste was it? How come she didn’t recognize him when he handed her his phone number?! When they were in high school, Adrien was always stuttering around her, and he never possessed the ease that he has with other fellow classmates. Marinette had figured that because of her role as a supermodel scared him.

“Hey Nino, hi Adrien!” Alya greeted cheerfully as she swiftly sat down next to Nino and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Marinette had seen Nino a couple of times ever since him and Alya had started dating a year ago. But since Marinette was too busy giving interviews and doing photoshoots, she never had the time to catch up with her friends anymore.

Adrien.

He looked so different than the last time she seen him (when she was still 18). His chubby cheek had gotten slimmer. Marinette couldn’t help but notice his high cheekbones and his smoky green eyes. He grinned at her and Marinette flushed a bit. Then she buried her head in the menu. _Oh god what would Father say if he knows I’ve been thinking about boys._

Adrien had recognized Marinette the instant she run up to him with a cup of coffee in her hand. Even though she had traded her trademark pigtails into a high ponytail, she still possessed that aura of calm that makes you calm down. And of course he would know these bluebell eyes anywhere. He stared at those eyes for years when he was obsessed with Marinette Dupain, the most famous supermodel in the world. She was known for her sky-blue eyes that makes you drown in them. When he heard that she was coming to his school, and to his class, Adrien freaked out. She looked even more prettier close up, and all the boys in the school was fawning over that pretty little doll face of hers. Now that doll face girl had morphed into a grown-up mature woman. It was obvious that she did not recognize him. Afterall he changed, and so did Marinette. And probably all those years of hiding behind the walls whenever she walks by did no good either. Adrien no longer worshipped the ground she stepped on, he found out that she was just as normal as any of them. She freaks out, she breaks down, and acts like a totally normal person. But that did not lessen his affections for her. It was obvious that she did not have any interest in courting anyone, much less him, a plain baker’s son. Over the years he somewhat gotten over her, but he still has a fondness for Marinette. Every time he sees one of her ads or a poster, he would beam with pride for some reason. And he had to thank Marinette for giving him the inspiration to keep on going. It was thanks to her that he continued to pursue to designer path when no one else encouraged him. It was thanks to Marinette that he got a job at her father’s company: Dupain-Cheng. It was truly a dream come true.

But now when Adrien seen this woman who set him on his career path, the feeling that he tried to hide for years suddenly blossomed out. Adrien knew he never had a chance with her in the first place, but when she blushed, hope started to fill his body. Adrien taught himself that the more you expect, the more you will be disappointed.

But he couldn’t help the hope spreading throughout his body.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys sorry if it takes a long time to publish a new chapter, but because end of trimester test came up and christmas break so I really didn't have any time. But now I will try to update as fats as I can. Pls leave kudos  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

**Author's Note:**

> I found an inspiration (or should I say, the inspiration found me) about soulmarks on Ao3. I tried to find where I found it, but I can't find the story.


End file.
